Fire Cross
Fire Cross is Seifer Almasy's Limit Break set in Final Fantasy VIII. Whereas the player is only able to use one skill, No Mercy, Seifer uses his other skills in the boss battles against him. Uniquely, Seifer is the only playable character who can execute his Limit Break below 84% of his max HP, whereas the others need to be in HP Critical health. Seifer begins his Limit Break by casting a fire spell (single/multiple enemies, depending on the skill) and then attacking the stunned foe with a sword technique. This reflects back to the game's opening movie where Seifer casts a fire spell against Squall before delivering the scarring slice. The fire spell is only an animation and isn't actually an elemental attack, nor does it expend any spells from Seifer's magic stock while he is a controllable character. Final Fantasy VIII's in-game information section tells that Seifer attacks with Fire Cross using chi. List of Fire Cross Abilities No Mercy No Mercy, is the only skill the player can use. Seifer casts a fire spell onto all enemies, spins his gunblade around and starts focusing energy into it, and, in an upward slash-motion, launches circular blades of energy at his foe. The blasts fly through the enemies and continue towards the sky, dealing exploding damage on the foes. His Limit Break's strength is unaffected by the Crisis Level and is treated like a regular physical attack with the attack power of 80. Demon Slice Demon Slice is used during the boss battle against the lone Seifer in Galbadia Garden before the end of disc 2. When at low HP, Seifer starts his skill by casting a fire spell on one enemy, takes on a stance and starts spinning, forming a whirlwind around himself. His gunblade works like a circular saw's blade as he twirls with a distinctive speed. He approaches the enemy as a tempest, slicing the target multiple times, finally lifting his enemy up in the air and delivering a blow that sends the foe head-first down to the ground. Bloodfest Bloodfest is used in the last battle against Seifer in the Lunatic Pandora before the end of disc 3. He will use it when at low HP. In the beginning of the skill, Seifer attacks all of his enemies with fire spells, jumps high in the air and swings his gunblade twice, vertically and horizontally, forming a fiery cross on the ground beneath his adversaries' feet. The cross explodes, a hole opens up in the ground and the enemies fall into it. They keep falling through an underworld-like space before suddenly falling back to the ground, heavily damaged. Zantetsuken Reverse Zantetsuken Reverse is not an official Limit Break from Seifer's Fire Cross skill. The same battle in which Seifer uses Bloodfest features Seifer slicing Odin in half. If the player party has acquired Odin before entering the final Lunatic Pandora event, he will appear to confront Seifer. Odin unleashes Zantetsuken, but Seifer manages to reverse the blow by pointing his gunblade at the approaching Odin who is cut in half. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Seifer's special attacks appear in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' One of Seifer's cards is able to use No Mercy. For a cost of three Thunder CP, Dulling Seifer and discarding another Seifer card, No Mercy Breaks all Forwards with a cost of 2 or less. Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy VIII